


Valentine's Day

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes he never bothered to make Valentine's day plans, Sherlock makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

  
  


([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/75658995987/anotherwellkeptsecret-happy-valentines))

The stars were already out when John and Sherlock finally left the Yard. The case had actually been rather simple to solve once Sherlock had found the ladder, apparently the murderer had used to get to the victim’s window. It was getting late though so John was glad to be heading home. In fact it was so late it was actually morning.

“Huh,” John remarked as he glanced at his watch causing Sherlock to make a noise of inquiry. “Oh, it’s just, it’s past midnight,” he continued, tilting the watch in the other man’s direction, “I hadn’t realized it was already Valentine’s day.”

“Valentine’s day,” Sherlock scoffed with derision. “Another meaningless consumer holiday filled with chocolate and sentiment and boring murders where the culprit is always the spouse or the one the victim was having an affair with.”

“Of course the lack of interesting murders is what bothers you,” John muttered in amusement as he made a show of rolling his eyes.

“And I suppose you’ll be off on some insipid date then,” the other man snarked as they continued walking.

“Oh, uh, no actually, I won’t,” John replied slowly, surprised at his own answer.

“Really?” Sherlock asked incredulously as the two came to a momentary stop. “I thought you would have asked that secretary you were chatting up a few days ago, the one from the law firm. She was certainly interested in you, she gave you her number.”

“Oh yeah, her,” he said slowly, as though considering it for a moment before shrugging. “Well we’ve been rather busy with cases this week, I guess I just forgot.”

“You forgot.”

“I suppose so,” he said nonchalantly with another shrug. “I guess I’ve just had more important things on my mind,” he continued somewhat pointedly, giving Sherlock a sort of look. When the consulting detective did nothing but stare back, John simply looked away and resumed walking, leaving Sherlock to have to take a few long strides to catch up, somewhat confused by the exchange. He tried to glimpse at John’s face as they went but the man continued to stare resolutely forward as they walked towards Baker Street.

“So you’re not doing anything for Valentine’s day,” Sherlock asked, looking for clarification.

“Nope.”

“And that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not really, no.”

They walked in silence for a few more seconds before Sherlock slowly reached his hand out, letting it brush against John’s to gain his attention.

“Sherlock?” John asked as they stopped again to faced each other.

“Perhaps then,” the man said slowly, as though considering his words, “if an interesting crime should occur, you might consider joining me?”

“Sherlock did you just… are you talking about a date?” John asked, a bit stunned.

“I believe you once defined a date as two people who like each other going out and having fun,” Sherlock grumbled, his matter-of-fact tone hindered by the reddening of his face and the fact that he seemed unable to look the other man in the eye.

“Yes,” John replied slowly, a soft grin adorning his face, “yes I suppose I did, didn’t I.”

Sherlock, having still not mustered up the courage to face John, almost jumped when he felt the doctor take his hand.

“John?” he asked unsurely as he watched the shorter man bring his hand up.

“I guess it’s a date then,” John said softly as he pressed a light kiss to the back of Sherlock’s.

“Yes,” he replied slowly, a soft smile blooming on his face, “I suppose it is.”

And with that, the two of them finished walking back to Baker Street, never once considering letting go of the other’s hand.


End file.
